Mobile communication devices exchange information with mobile communication networks by signaling requests to connect with the mobile communication networks. Such is the case when placing telephone calls and/or transmitting data using mobile communication devices. In some wireless and mobile communication systems, a mobile communication device can establish such a data transfer session with a network by signaling its communication capabilities to the network and requesting that the network allocate a data channel for use by the mobile communication device to transfer its data to the network.